The Last Resort
by StartledOcelote
Summary: "Why is it that my father forced me to stay with you, a stranger. A person whom I know nothing about? You understand that I don't trust you, right?" Anna said, looking at Elsa. The blonde continued driving, not giving the redhead a glance. Anna snorted. "Daddy's little princess has trust issues, I see." Elsa said. "Daddy's little princess. I'm far from that." Anna huffed. Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic, I'll try my best to make sure that the characters aren't OOC, just tell me if they are and I will change it.** **As you will see, english is not my first language, so if you see mistakes, send me a message and I'll correct it. To be totally honest I was so scared to publish this, hopefully you will like it.** **Um...  
** **Ps: I don't own frozen and all that jazz... Oh, and this chapter there is blood, you have been warned.**

Gazing down from the huge mansion, all Anna could see were palm trees and a sandy beach, filled with families. Kids smiling and running around shoeless, while parents sat on towels, tanning. Her hands gripped onto her chair. Teenagers walking barefoot down the beach, hand in hand. The redhead's knuckles tightened around the armrest. Past memories rushed through her head as her knuckles turned white. Face morphing into displeasure as she glared down at the floor.

"Anna!" Hans said agitated. The redhead turned towards her brother, harboring an angry glare. "What got you so worked up?" Hans said. Realizing that she was glaring at her brother, Anna felt the wave of anger fading slowly as her gaze met her brother. She sighed. "Nothing, just thinking back." She said, gazing back at the beach. A tense silence fell between the siblings, as Anna continued to space out.

"Haven't you ever wished to be normal? Having a normal childhood?" Anna said, breaking the silence, crestfallen. Hans looked at her with confusion. With a raised brow, he put his hand on her shoulder, almost comforting as he made eye contact with her."Nope." He said, popping the p. Before a wolfish grin graced his face. Anna scoffed and shook off his hand from her shoulder, making Hans roll his eyes.

"Come on sister. It's not like we can change anything. We are amazing at what we do, end of story. It is a family trait after all." He said, earning an eye roll from his sister. "Whatever." Anna said. The redhead took one last glance at the ocean, before stepping into the bungalow. Hans looked as she left, muttering something under his breath.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"When will he arrive?" Anna said, looking at herself in the mirror. She bit her quivering lip. Eyes betrayed worry. Her two trademark braids fell over a blue plaid shirt, which would most likely be soaking in red fluid by the end of the night. She could see Hans through the mirror, who was putting on a shirt and dress pants. He turned towards Anna. She stepped forward to fix his tie. He playfully puffed out his chest, smiling at his sister. Anna rolled her eyes playfully at him, swatting his shoulder. "You´re so weird." She said lightheartedly. He smirked at her, before looking down at his watch.

His facial expression stiffened. And he looked at the wall behind Anna as she started fixing the tie. "He will be here soon. You know what to do?" He said serious. He would've seemed completely normal in the eyes of a stranger, but Anna could see the slightly uneven rhythm of his breathing and the way he didn't look at her. "Yes." She said softly, patting his chest. It calmed her down knowing she wasn't the only one that was nervous. That's when they heard the knock on the door. Both redheads hurriedly went to their positions.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nothing goes as planned, Anna realized, as she walked further into the house with a gun to her forehead. "I'm sorry…" The man had said. She saw that he meant it. The way his expression was filled with inner turmoil. The way his sweaty palms held around the glock made Anna feel even more scared. He was jumpy. One wrong move from her and she would be staining the carpets. Hans would never clean those carpets, and parts of her would forever be stuck in this hellhole called Southern Isles.

The sound of Expensive dress shoes echoed through the halls. The man jumped, gripping around Anna's neck tighter, making her cringe. The man gazed at towards the main hall, waiting for Hans to make his appearance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Hans said with a smirk.

"Don't move closer Hans, or else I shoot her." The burly man said.

It was never supposed to go like this. The situation had turned sour too early, Anna thought. The brunette man, held around her neck. The head of the gun pointed straight at her temple. Anna closed her eyes, face as stoic as a person who had a gun pointed at their face. Her gaze met her brothers, who seemed disinterested. "Is that all you got Jason?" He said, counting the bullets in his gun. The man looked at Hans with disbelief. "I have your sister under gunpoint, and you are asking… You're crazy." The burly brunette said and pressed the gun harder into Anna's head, making her let out a slight whimper.

"We both know I will kill you no matter what Jason, you won't get to go out here alive." Hans looked thoughtful up in the air. "Unless… you drop my sister, and tell me why you are here." The smile gracing his lips were sinister. Anna knew that face. It made her feel uncertain about how this would end.

Hans would walk out of here with no remorse, no matter the outcome. It was funny that her youngest sibling seemed to be the one most like her dad. She tried to shift slightly, but gasped as the man coldly said. "Don't move."

Her face was turning pale, the hand around her throat rendering it almost useless to breathe. Anna gazed at her brother with desperation, but he didn't even glance at her. Not a single emotion was on his face. They were having a staring competition, and by the way the burly guy was shivering, made her absolutely certain he would lose. "You won't let me survive anyway. I was sent here to warn Anna."

He looked at her with an apologetic look, before turning towards Hans. Hans looked at him amusedly. "Well then…" He said, lingering on the words, almost as if tasting them. "Then we can say that the warning has been taken to consideration." Raising his gun, a smirk plastered on his face. His sinister green eyes looked at Anna for a second, making her shiver. The click of the safety being removed was ringing through the walls.

"I'm sorry Anna." Jason said. The loud sound of a gun going of was heard. The ringing in Anna's ears were unbearable. Suddenly she felt something push her down to the ground. She fell with an umpf, deadweight pushing her further onto the ground. She whimpered. "Am I dead?" she said to no one in particular. The feeling of a substance trickling down her face made her gasp. She looked up at Hans, seeing his amused expression. "You're fine sister." He said, same wolfish smirk as before plastered onto his face.

With the help of Hans, she stood up, only to see Jason on the ground, blood prickling from the bullet wound. Anna huffed, arms crossed as she looked at her brother. "Next time, you better be the one under gunpoint."

Anna went to change her now bloodied clothes as Hans started cleaning up the mess. She walked to the bathroom, only to see herself in the mirror. She wanted to scream so loud. The redhead had bags under her eyes, drops of blood stained her freckled face. She bit her lip. Eyes that used to shine like the sun were dull and tired. Huffing, she took off her clothes and changed. That's when she heard the sound of the doorbell. She froze, heart beating rapidly as she heard Hans swear in the other room. With no time to clean her face, she ran to Hans.

"Please tell me that is the cleaners." The redhead whispered. Hans dragged a hand through his hair, before he said no. In unison, the siblings took out their guns. Anna motioned her brother to be silent, as she walked towards the door, hiding the gun behind her back.

The doorbell rang again as she opened the door. "What do you want?" Anna said angrily. Looking up, she was met a pair of icy blue eyes. The woman who stood in front of her had blonde hair in a flawless bun. One of the blonde's brows were raised, mouth quirking up slightly. The uniform graced a snowflake crest, making Anna scream internally.

"Uh, are you looking for someone?" she said nervously, biting her lip. The blonde crossed her arms, looking the redhead up and down, stopping at the spots of red clearly visible on the redhead's face. "I like to paint and I must've gotten some on my face. Clumsy me" the redhead said, trying to not raise suspicion, but failing miserably. She used her hand to remove the blood from her face with, only to blend it further into her skin up, making it seem like she had blush on. "Nice that your paint works as blush too." The blonde said with amusement.

They looked at each other, both trying to analyze the other. The blonde broke the silence. "My name is Elsa Snow. Are you by any chance Anna Westerguard?" Anna nodded. "Ms. Westerguard, I need you to come with me to Arendelle. Your father is awaiting your arrival." Anna gasped, unable to restrain her shock. Looking suspiciously at the blonde, Anna opened the door slightly, only to find Hans dragging the body downstairs, a trail of blood following him. She looked back at the blonde, and to her horror, the blonde seemed to have seen the trails. A long slender brow rose on the blonde's face. Icy blue eyes shone of distrust, making Anna cringe. "Um, do you mind if I grab my purse?" The redhead said. The blonde shrugged, before walking down to the black car waiting. "Don't be long." She said and knocked on the front window of the car.

Anna slammed the door shut, before sitting down with her back to it. Her heart beat rapidly, eyes blurry. This was it, her father would know soon enough. That crest was his sigil. "Hans." She said crestfallen. Hans walked upstairs again. "What did the person want?" he said nervously. Anna looked at him, her mouth opening and closing, but no words came out. She took a deep breath, before looking up at her brother again. "Father wants to see me in Arendelle." Hans' jaw clenched. He tried not to seem scared, but Anna could see straight through it. Biting her lip, the redhead looked at her brother, before looking back at the door. She picked up her purse. "We will see each other again soon Hans." Anna said, before opening the door and walking towards the car, not noticing the glint of anger in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hopefully this chapter will shed some light onto what is happening in the story. Hope you like it. I don't own frozen and all that jazz...**

Anna shifted in the leather seat. Turning her head towards the window, she looked as she was brought further away from Hans." I hope he calls the cleaners, or take care of it himself. I'd rather not come back, only to have a rodent infestation in the house." Anna mumbled. Another voice broke her out of her reverie." I thought the stench would be the worst thing." Anna turned towards the blonde, looking at Elsa with confusion, before gasping. Did she just say it out loud? The smug look on Elsa's face confirmed her suspicion. The blonde sat beside her, cross legged, eyes focused on Anna. Ice blue eyes bore holes into the redhead. Anna, not being able to look at the blonde turned to the window, before muttering. "If you could just stop listening." "Its not my fault you say the things you think." The blonde said. Making a scarlet hue grace Anna's cheeks.

None of the girls spoke after that. Anna didn't dare think a thought, afraid of slipping up again.

The night had dropped like a curtain. Sweeping the landscape into wast darkness. Looking up to the sky, the redhead saw nothing but pitch black, there were no stars, which weren't unexpected, with them still being in the Southern Isles. Leaning her head onto the window, even with her eyes closed, she could see how the interior of the car lightened up every time they raced past a streetlight. A tired smile crept up on her face. She found the speed they were driving in amusing. Given the rapid succession of streetlights flashing before her tired eyes. They were driving in 120-140 km per hour? Yet she could barely hear the engine roaring smoothly, like a lullaby. She sighted and let her glade slide up the seemingly endless highway. She squinted her eyes as a shimmering light blurred her vision, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. She could only assume it had been the headlights of a car from the opposing lane.

Tired of the landscape, Anna turned towards the only other person in the backseat. Elsa had her elbow on the armrest, head resting in the palm of her hand. Maybe she is asleep? Anna thought, noticing the lidded eyes. Anna found it fascinating to look at the blonde. Blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. "Her hair is almost white? Is her hair colored or natural?" Anna thought. "Stop staring at me." The blonde said bluntly, opening her eyes. Anna jumped in her seat, before shifting uncomfortably in her seat, looking anywhere but Elsa.  
A slender brow rose on the blonde's face. "Did you want to ask me something?" The blonde said casually, shifting towards the redhead. "Uh…" Anna said sheepishly, obviously she had to get caught staring at the blonde. "So?" Elsa said, clearly amused by Anna's dumbfoundedness. Anna bit her lip, eyes meeting icy blue ones. "Uh… How long until we reach the destination?" She asked, earning a thoughtful hum from the blonde. Elsa looked down at the floor. "A couple of hours." She replied, looking back at Anna. "You might want to get some sleep." The blonde opened her mouth for a second, only to immediately close them again, turning back to the window. Anna looked as the blonde turned. "Was the blonde going to say something? I guess not." Anna thought, before shrugging it off. The redhead let her head roll back into the comfy leather seat, letting sleep drown her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of screeching tires made Anna jump out of her skin. With a horrified expression, she turned towards Elsa, who was sitting calmly beside her. The sound of shoes on gravel was heard. Anna gazed as a man opened her door. "Ms. Westerguard." He said. She gave a short acknowledgement, before stepping out of the car.

The first thing Anna did was to stretch, her limbs felt stiff, muscles aching to move. Inhaling the fresh forest air. She frowned at the destination, looking back at the man that greeted her. "Why are we outside of Arendelle?" She asked, suspicious. The man opened his mouth, as if to speak, but immediately shut it as he saw the blonde stepping out of the car. Hurriedly he walked towards the cottage, not glancing back. Elsa raised her hands up in the air, stretching. "What did you say?" The blonde replied. "Now you decide not to listen." Anna said, glaring slightly at the blonde. Elsa smirked, before walking towards the cottage.

Was she ready for the meeting? What does father even want with her? Anna sighed, looking up at the yellow sky. The birds had just started chirping a joyous tone, making Anna even more stressed. The smell of spruce and wet grass hit her nose. She couldn't take it. Walking towards the cottage, Anna's mind started wandering. _Whatever you do, just don't talk about Hans, father won't be happy if you do._ Holding onto the door she opened it, regretting her action immediately.

The cottage was bigger than it looked like from the outside. Huge guys sat by the bar, clinking their glasses together. Each one of them wearing the same snowflake crest. The entire room reeked of beer and sweat, making the redhead cringe. Looking around, she saw a person with long blonde hair walking towards the back room. Anna followed and it didn't take long until she was standing in front of a wooden door. Mumbling could be heard behind it. Knocking softly, she waited. The mumbling stopped. Footsteps could be heard nearing the door. _Lets just get over with this and go back home._ She thought, putting on a cheerful smile.

She sat down on the couch, right beside Elsa. Other people were talking merrily to one another in the room. The room consisted of two couches, a bar and in the farthest corner, there was a small cabinet, most likely filled with whiskey.

That was when a man with brown hair stepped inn. Everyone froze. He approached the redhead. Anna stood up, putting up a strained smile. "Father." She said. The people walked out of the room as fast as possible. Anna watched as each and everyone of them walked out, scared. "Anna!" The man said, bringing her into a big hug. "How's my little princess doing?" he said, smiling. Anna heard chuckling behind her, making her turn around, only to see Elsa still sitting in the couch. Anna's brow rose, a tint of pink in her cheeks. Flustered, she pointed at Elsa. "Why is she still here?" Anna's father looked at Elsa. "You haven't told her?" Elsa shrugged. "I thought you wanted to do it, sir."

No one would've thought that this man was the mastermind of the infamous frostbite clan, the biggest syndicate in the region. A man with 12 kids, with dogs and a beer belly. Not looking at the fact that his bloodthirsty dogs are meant for protection, and the entire family except one are working on globalizing the syndicate.

He rubbed his big belly, turning towards Anna. "There is someone in the company leaking information. Soon my enemies will know who I am, and their first target will be you and your brothers." He said, frowning. Anna gasped. "What does that have to do with her?" Anna pointed towards Elsa.  
The man put his hands on the redhead's shoulders, giving her a hug toothy smile. _The warmest smile she has ever seen, was worn by the most bloodthirsty and ruthless killer in Arendelle. A wolf among sheep, free to prey on whoever he wanted._ Anna shivered"Elsa is going to watch over you. And I want you to stay at our winter house for the time being. I have already talked to your other brothers, they agreed to do it. I have already sent them to different houses." Anna knew what that meant. They had most likely been forced to do it by him. She looked at her father, eyes full of disbelief.

"With all due respect father, I can take care of myself." She looked at Elsa. "I can stay at the winter house… Alone." Anna immediately regretted what she had said.

Turning towards her father, she saw his frown. His eyes glinting red. The tension filled the air. The redhead held her breath, heart beating rapidly. His lips turned into a straight line. His arms fell of her shoulders. He walked towards a cabinet, taking out a glass and whiskey. Filling it up to the brim, he drank the entire glass, before looking at Anna again. "Anna, you leave right after this conversation is done… with Ms. Snow. It will be her job to watch over you, and if something happens to you…" He looked at Elsa, who was staring intently at the cabinet.

"Nothing will happen to your daughter sir. I'll make sure of that." She said, looking him straight in the eyes. He nodded and filled up the glass again a smile in place again. "So Anna, have we come to an agreement?" He said happily. Anna put on a strained smile, fists clenching behind her back. "Yes." She said with a high pitched voice. Anna's father laughed lightheartedly, putting down the glass of whiskey. He looked thoughtful at the ground. Anna shifted slightly in her place, biting her lip.

"I have heard rumors that Hans have been spotted in The Southern Isles. Has he tried to contact you?" He said bluntly, folding his arms. Anna flinched at the words. "Hans haven't talked to me. I haven't seen him since you put up a bounty on his head head, father." The man hummed. The man looked questioningly at Elsa. Anna bit her lip, the taste of blood danced on her tongue. The blonde looked at Anna, analyzing her before she answered. "He wasn't in the house. When I got there Anna was alone." Elsa said while looking at Anna. The redhead tried not to smile, as she looked at her father. He nodded, looking back at Anna.

"Did Jason come to warn you?" " No. Who is Jason?" Anna said hurriedly. Anna's father looked at the ground, before a glare was seen on his face. "Hans must've killed him…" The man mumbled, picking up his glass again. "He was a good worker." He said, taking a sip. Anna frowned slightly. "The way he was shaken up, gun pointed at her, while talking to Hans told me that Jason was not good at his job." Anna thought.  
A silence fell upon the room. The sound of a needle could've been heard hitting the ground."Well… well, it happens." He said with a strained smile, breaking the silence. Anna could see the anger flashing in his eyes. His palms were white from holding the glass. "It won't be long before he breaks." Anna thought, fidgeting with her hands.  
She had to get out, make sure she wasn't the one to feel his wrath. "Well… Father, if you have nothing else to say, then Ms. Snow and I should probably go." She said, slowly backing up towards the door. "Mhm…" the man said, head somewhere else. Anna hurriedly looked at Elsa, who had an amused look on her face. Anna made hand signals for them to move. The blonde stood up looking at Anna's father. "Sir, I need car keys so Ms. Westerguard and I can go immediately." Without giving her a glance, the man looked into the cabinet, giving her the keys, before sitting down in the couch. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the girls shutting the door behind them.

Anna flinched as she heard brother's name being yelled followed by the thundering sound of a glass shattering in thousand pieces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna gazed out of the window. It was daytime now and they were driving even further out of Arendelle. The redhead turned on the radio, stopping at a jazzy melody. They sat in silence. Elsa was driving, while Anna looked out of the window. Anna would sometimes glance at the blonde. Thoughts swirling in her head. " _Why didn't she tell dad? I know she saw the blood stains, and she heard me talking about_ Hans." she thought.

Looking at the blonde, she noticed the emotionless expression. It was so familiar, the same expression she had seen to many times in her family. _So cold and calculated, she really fit in the Frost Bite clan.  
_ "Why did you not tell him?" Anna blurted out, not looking at the blonde. "Tell your father what?" the blonde replied disinterested. "Oh i don't know, maybe that Hans was there with me and the fact that Jason was there..." Anna said.  
"So that was what i saw you cleaning up there. I thought it was jam." the blonde said sarcastically." Noticing the redheads expression, the blonde continued talking."It was none of my business anyway." Anna looked at the blonde, smiling. "Thank you." She said earnestly. The blonde hummed.  
"Elsa, do you mind if we stop here so I can take a phone call?" "Sure thing, princess." Elsa said with a smirk, earning a growl from the redhead.

"Princess..." Anna muttered as she slammed the door shut, leaving Elsa in the car. The blonde watched the redhead take the phone call, smile appearing on the blondes lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**I´m so so so sorry for taking so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I dont own Frozen and all that jazz. Without further ado...**

"Hans?" The redhead said into the phone. Shuffling was heard through the phone. Anna smiled at Elsa, before walking further away, turning away from the car. "Hans!"

"What is it Anna?" Hans tiredly yelled back, before swearing under his breath.

"Have you cleaned up the mess you made?" Anna said.

"I´m working on it." Hans said. A thump was heard from the other line. "Fu… Everything is fine here Anna." The younger brother said. Anna pinched the bridge of her nose, letting a sight flow through her mouth.

"We were supposed to clean up this together." Hans said, the screeching sound of a chair was heard.

"Its not my fault Dad wanted me to go with a complete stranger to one of our cottages." "What?" Hans said, sounding completely awake. Anna told him everything leading up to Elsa having to watch over her. "So he sent someone to watch over you. Of course he would do that." Hans said, laughing. The redhead huffed, glaring at the ground underneath her feet. Realization hit her when her brother´s laughter died down. "Hans, father think you´re close to my house. He might be sending people to catch you."

Hans let out a gasp. "And you waited until now to tell me?" He yelled through the phone. Anna pulled the phone far away from her ear, waiting for her brother to end his rant. When he had calmed down, Anna started talking again. "Call the cleaners, and tell them to finish up the job, then travel somewhere safe for a while. You are Fathers son therefore you must be in danger too." Hans mumbled something incomprehensible. "Yes, maybe I should do just that. Anna, keep your phone close, I will call you from a prepaid phone when I can. I might come to the winter house sometime. Make sure your babysitter isn't there then." He said, trying to contain his laughter. "Bye Hans." Anna growled and hung up. Taking a deep breath, she gazed at her phone, a picture of Hans and her as kids, made her smile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She slammed the door shut and put on the seatbelt. Elsa looked at her with a smirk. "Are you ready to go, Princess?" Anna glared at the blonde, earning wolfish grin from Elsa. "That look isn't scary." Noticing no change in the redheads face, Elsa sighed in defeat. "We will have to get along, or at least tolerate each other, so what do you want me to call you?" Anna´s face turned to confusion. "You can call me Anna." The redhead said, looking out of the window. "Well ok Anna, but don't be mad at me if I call you Princess. Bad habits die hard." Anna turned towards Elsa in disbelief. "You've said it like…. TWICE! How is that a habit?" Elsa shrugged. The redhead huffed and turned once again towards the window, gazing at the trees passing by the car.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anna turned slightly giddy as she saw they were approaching the small cabin. She bit her lip trying to contain her happiness. Elsa stopped the car a few meters away from the cabin and turned towards Anna with a confused look. "This is the HOUSE your father was talking about? Its only a tiny cabin." Elsa said. Anna looked at the confused blonde, before jumping out of the car and running towards the door. "Thanks for answering me." Elsa muttered and stepped out of the car.

Anna put her hand on the ice cold doorknob and twisted. Realizing it was locked and Elsa had the key, she turned towards the car, seeing Elsa removing two bags from the trunk. The cold winter air made Anna´s breath turn into damp. She pulled her jacket around herself and walked towards the car again. "Do you need help with those?" She said, looking at Elsa.

The blonde shrugged and put the bags down and started looking around in her pocket. She didn't notice a tiny golden medal falling out of her pocket. Anna however noticed and immediately picked it up. "What is this?" Anna said, showing the medal. Taking a closer look, Anna noticed it was formed into a snowflake with the word _valor_ engraved in the snowflake. Elsa froze. She hurriedly took out the cabin key from her pocket. "Here." Elsa said and swiftly switched the key for the medal. Anna squinted her eyes at the blonde. "What kind of medal is that?" Anna said. The blonde put the medal in her pocket and grabbed the two bags. "Its nothing Anna." The blonde said before she paced towards the cabin. The redhead frowned. Slowly, she turned around to see Elsa standing by the door. "Are you opening or not?" the blonde said, slightly agitated. Anna nodded and hurriedly walked to the door.

Anna was greeted by the familiar living room. The black leather couch stood in front of the fireplace. Giant bookshelves covered the wall. The inner corner of the room was made into a kitchen. She took of her shoes by the door and ran into one of the three rooms, Elsa completely forgotten.

Nostalgia hit her as she opened the all too familiar door. The room she walked into was relatively small. The light blue walls made the room seem cold. A brownish bed with symmetrical roses carved all over was filling the entire rom. The only other things in the room were a small closet and a night table that matched the bed. The window was really big, with a huge windowsill. Anna stroked the windowsill, a thin layer of dust coating her fingers. Softly, she brushed the dust off on her pants. The cabin looked just like Anna remembered. A tiny smile formed onto Anna´s face. A burst of emotions hit her, making a single tear fall down her face. Slowly, the redhead sat down onto the windowsill and gazed out of the window. Spruces greeting her from the outside. She didn't notice all the tears streaming from her face.

Elsa glanced at the redhead as she ran into one of the rooms. Shrugging it off, Elsa started looking around. The cabin was ice cold. She looked around, but there were no heaters to be seen. Elsa sighed and walked towards the fireplace. She brought the firewood to the fireplace and prepared everything, until she realized she didn't have anything to light it with. The blonde looked around for matches, but they were nowhere to be found by the fireplace. "Anna?" The blonde said softly. She got no answer making her frown. Silently, Elsa walked towards the opened door, noticing the redhead lying down on the windowsill, eyes focused on whatever was outside. She leaned onto the doorframe with her arms folded. An amused smile graced her lips. The smile however turned into a frown as she saw the tears falling down Anna´s face. "The view is fantastic." Elsa said, analyzing Anna´s face. "I know right." Anna said with a sad tone. "Anna, where can I find matches? You might not care right now about the cold, but id rather not catch a cold." The redhead hummed thoughtfully, eyes never leaving the window. "Have you tried the third kitchen drawer?" The rattling from the kitchen told Anna, Elsa was already on the case. "Found it!" She said, before hurriedly starting the fireplace.

A few minutes later, the blonde walked into the redhead´s room again, carrying a large bag. "Your father told me to bring these clothes for you." She said and put the bag on the bed. Anna stood up from the windowsill and walked towards Elsa. "I especially approve of one of the items. It looked like it was made for a princess like you." Elsa said with a smirk, before walking out of the room. "Its Anna!" the redhead fired back, rolling her eyes at the blonde´s antics. Anna opened the zipper, finding clothes she hadn't used in years. It was the clothes she had left in her father´s house four years ago. She smiled as she found a red sweater with a reindeer covering the front. "So I left my Christmas sweater at dad´s." Anna said to no one in particular. She shuffled through the bag, when she found something pink. Dragging it out of the bag, Anna gasped in horror. It was a pink kids dress with a layer upon layer of fringes. It looked like a kids ball gown. The dress was made for a 10 year old. "Is that my… Princess dress from when I was 10?" Anna frowned, putting the dress and phone down on the bed. "Elsa?" She said, genuinely confused. She walked out to the living room, only to see Elsa holding a Disney tiara and a glittery pink wand. The blonde walked towards the redhead. Slowly, she put the tiara on top of the redheads head. Then she gave the wand to the redhead. "And this is why I call you Princess." The blonde said, biting her lip to prevent her laughter. Anna glared at the blonde. She looked at the silly wand in hand, before throwing it at Elsa. Both girls stared at each other before Anna broke into a fit of laughter while Elsa smirked.

When Anna´s laughter died down, she looked at Elsa. "You planted that dress there right?" "No, this is the clothes your father packed for you, even the tiara and wand." The blonde said deadpan, while looking at the Disney tiara still on top of Anna´s head. Anna hummed thoughtfully, before getting an idea. Sitting up properly on the couch, with her hands in her lap, she looked at Elsa. A brow rose on Elsa´s face. "What?" The redhead smirked. "Well… Since I am the ruler of this cabin, I have to tell you to make food, cause I´m hungry." "No." Elsa said deadpan. Anna gasped. "How dare you talk back to your princess?" Anna said. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine princess." She said, walking towards the fridge. Elsa nor Anna heard Anna´s phone ringing in the redheads room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hans held onto the phone for dear life. He wiped away the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. "Anna answer." He muttered. "I swear if you don't answer Anna." Hans said. The beeping sound of voicemail was yet again heard. Hans growled, before he threw the pre paid phone into a wall. The phone broke into several pieces. Slowly and painfully, Hans walked down the empty street, police sirens howling in the wast darkness.

 **I just wanted to say thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. I WILL post the next chapter within 7th November. Sorry for making you wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um… here´s the next chapter. Walks away with imaginary tail between my legs.**

 **Oh and I dont own frozen.**

Stepping a foot into the bar, Hans felt like gagging. The stench of alcohol mixed with bodily fluid, replaced the fresh air he had just been breathing. Putting the hood further over his face, the redhead ushered himself towards the bathroom, fully intent on cleaning himself up, before meeting his colleague. A wave of dread filled hit him as the feeling of being watched consumed him. He almost sprinted towards the bathrooms, only to lock the the bathroom door. Leaning down on the door, Hans sighed. "Anna, why didn´t you answer." He growled. Heart beating in his chest.

When he heard someone knock on the door, the redhead jumped up and started washing his face. "Just one second." He said, looking himself in the mirror. His anger showing clearly on his face. The sound of the door clicking was heard, and Hans turned around. "I said give me a…" His words died in his throat as he saw the person standing in front of him. "Dante." Hans said, voice slightly wavering. The man man wore a black suit, far too formal for a bar. He locked the door behind him, only to turn towards Hans. Dante crossed his arms and looked down on Hans. "Where is Anna?" The man said sternly. "I went to your home, you nor her were anywhere to be find, only members of the Frost Bite clan." He barked. Hans looked at way taller and more built man. "Problems occurred. Anna was sent to a safehouse." Dante gritted his teeth, muscles bulging under his suit. "Well, then there is no need for you anymore." The brunette man said, gripping at something in his pocket. Hans eyes widened. Hurriedly, he put his hands up as defense. "Wait!" He said as he fell on his knees. The man slowly took out his gun, reaching out in the other pocket for something else. "You have the time I use on attaching the silencer to my gun." "I know where she is!" Dante looked at Hans, stopping all hand movement. The redhead took the action as his chance to speak. "It will save you a lot of time if you let me get her. Give me a month." He said. The brunette looked at Hans, face grim. Hans heart beat faster. This was his only chance. Looking at Dante he noticed the thoughtful look. He still had a small chance.

The sound of someone knocking on the door broke the silence, followed up by someone puking on the outside the bathroom. "You have 2 weeks Hans. Only 2 weeks. I will have to tell Weselton about this… change of plans." Dante said and opened the door, scrunching up his nose in disgust at the girl lying on the floor in her own bodily fluid. "And next time, find a better meeting spot."

Hans cleaned himself up as much as possible and walked towards the bar. He ordered the strongest drink they had. The bartender looked at his disheveled appearance, feeling slight sympathy for him. "Rough day?" the bartender said, as he pushed the glass towards Hans. Hans looked at the bartender, before chugging the drink down. "That's putting it mildly. Give me another drink."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was so comfortable. She didn't even want to move an inch. She felt the soft duvet hugging her body. It was the only thing that kept her warm. She looked at her phone, only to see 4 missed calls and… IT WAS ALREADY NOON. Anna let out an annoyed groan. As she moved she felt the duvet slide off and be replaced by the cold breeze of air. She felt the cold shiver down her spine as she removed the entire duvet. She set a fresh pair of clothes on the windowsill, readying for a shower. "Hans has most likely gotten rid of the phone already. I won´t be able to reach him now." Anna though.

She walked into the shower and turned on the water. The warm rays from the shower hit her skin. The sensation was incredible. Her muscles finally relaxed. She was finally able to take a shower after 3 days of feeling dirty. Anna let out a sigh of relief, before she started washing her hair.

After a well deserved shower, the redhead put on the fresh clothes she had readied earlier. With a slight bounce in her step, she walked towards the kitchen, only to find it empty. Shrugging it off, Anna started making coffee. A couple minutes later she walked back to her room and sat down by the windowsill, with a newly made cup of coffee. Vapor from the coffee hit her cheeks as she took a long breath inwards. The very distinct smell of coffee hit her nostrils, a smile tugging on her lips. She felt the burning sensation down her throat as she took the first sip. Reveling on the amazing feeling, a hum of approval slipped out of her mouth. Gazing out at the new snow, laid like a carpet over the ground. She could spend her entire life sitting on that windowsill. The calm tranquility made her life seem normal. Like a normal girl. Not a girl whom will most likely be hunted down by other organizations for ransom, or even worse… Anna cringed. Realizing she couldn´t predict the future, the girl stopped thinking about it, instead questioning the present time.

"Where is Elsa?" The redhead thought. Holding tightly around the cup, Anna stood up and walked towards the blonde´s room. Seeing it wide open, Anna strode into the room. Only to find it empty. Anna´s brows furrowed. "Her bag isn't here." Anna looked around in confusion. If the blonde really left, then she would've told Anna like a decent human being right? And if Elsa don´t watch over Anna, the frostbite clan will have the blonde´s hide. Anna really should be happy the woman isn't anywhere to be seen. Then she could stay her alone, like she wanted to in the first place. Anna gazed at the perfectly tidied bed. It was as if no one had been sleeping in it last night.

The sound of keys connecting with the outside door made the redhead jump up and walk towards the door. Elsa stood there with the bag on her back, rosy hue most likely created by the cold weather outside. Her breath was slightly uneven, making it seem as if she had been running. Elsa had her hair up in a messy ponytail. The redhead looked anywhere but Elsa. A rosy hue embraced Anna´s cheeks. Trying to cover it up, the redhead held the coffee to her lips with both hands and started drinking it, not realizing that the coffee she was holding had turned cold a long while ago. The taste of the coffee made cough. Elsa gave a questioning look, before walking towards her designated room, leaving Anna alone in the living room. The sound of a bag being slumped to the ground was heard, followed by a shower being turned on.

Walking towards the kitchen Anna thought back to what happened last night when her stomach started rumbling.

… _"Well… Since I am the ruler of this cabin, I have to tell you to make food, cause I´m hungry." "No." Elsa said deadpan. Anna gasped. "How dare you talk back to your princess?" Anna said. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine princess." She said, walking towards the fridge._ _The blonde opened the refrigerator only to find it empty. Her brows furrowed. Turning towards Anna the blonde started speaking. "There is no food in the refrigerator." Anna looked horrified at the empty refrigerator. "That can´t be" Elsa shrugged, only to walk back to the couch. "We could always just buy groceries tomor..." The loud growl of Anna´s stomach stopped her mid sentence. The redhead blushed and held around her stomach, looking anywhere but Elsa. It was as if time stopped. The silence plagued Anna. Suddenly a small laugh filled the room. Anna looked up to see Elsa covering her mouth with her hand, trying her best not to laugh. The redhead squinted her eyes angrily at Elsa, but the smile on her lips betrayed her. Soon enough the redhead started laughing with Elsa, realizing the hilarity of the situation._

 _When the laughter died down, something clicked in Elsa. Standing up, the blonde walked out of the living room. Only to come back with a small nutrition bar, putting it on the table. "I hope this can be good enough for now Princess." Anna eyed the bar hungrily, before taking it and nibbling on it, looking at Elsa. The blonde looked with amusement as Anna´s small nibbles turned into huge mouthfuls. The bar was gone in seconds._

Opening the refrigerator Anna noticed the fully stacked racks of vegetables, fruit and yoghurt. She let out a squeal of joy, so did her stomach. Seeing a lone strawberry yoghurt, she picked it up. One yoghurt turned into two yoghurts…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the blonde finally was done with her shower, she found Anna sitting on the couch, beside the fireplace, eating a yoghurt. 4 empty cups of yoghurt already standing on the table. "You were hungry I see." Elsa said, smirking. The redhead looked like a deer caught in headlights as she saw Elsa. The spoon fell out of her mouth. "Yeah." The redhead said sheepishly. "Then it was good that I went to the store earlier." Elsa said smiling slightly. Anna nodded. The blonde walked to the kitchen only to get Anna a new spoon. "Well eat up, we have a long day ahead." Elsa said, her smile disappearing. "What is it now, like 2 o´clock?" Anna said, questioningly at Elsa. "Your dad called while I was out jogging. We have to prepare you for the worst." Elsa said, arms folding over her chest, all humor gone. "What are you talking about?" Anna said cautiously, putting the spoon and yoghurt on the table. "With you being so high rank in the Frostbite clan. Many bad people are going to look at you as a bounty or even worse, a way of removing the clan from your fathers hands. I want to see how you are in hand to hand combat, and help you improve." A frown graced the redheads lips. "You can´t say no to this Anna." The blonde said, before walking away. Anna already knew this would end badly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You can do better." Elsa said, standing on her toes. Anna looked at her nervously. The cold winter air stung her lungs. They were standing in front of the house, the only light source being the porch light. Taking a deep breath, Anna went for a punch for the stomach, which the blonde easily avoided. "Again." Elsa said, analyzing Anna´s every move. The redhead`s anger grew. They had been doing this for a while and not even once had Anna been able to hit Elsa. Tightening her fist, she went for another punch, which was once again swiftly dodged. She growled. Mustering all her power, the redhead sent a punch towards Elsa. The blonde dodged the punch, before easily grabbing the redheads hand and pushing it behind Anna´s back. Anna whimpered. Elsa stood behind her now, pushing the arm closer to the redheads back, before releasing it completely.

Anna let out a sigh of relief before turning towards Elsa. The blonde folded her arms over her chest. "The way you´re punching shows me you have no idea what you are doing. Your posture is rigid and you stand still most of the time. The way you are punching will most likely make you break some fingers. And what´s most important is that you have to be faster." Anna knew she couldn't be offended by what the blonde was saying. It was all true. She hugged her jacket closer to herself. The blonde looked sternly, before it slowly disappeared as she watched Anna. "We will continue this tomorrow. I´ll show you how it should be done. We are done for the day though."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anna slumped into the cottage, Elsa following close behind. The redhead threw the jacket off. Only to walk towards her own room. Falling down on the bed face first, the redhead groaned. "If this is how every day will be, I don´t think I´ll make it." "It will get worse." Another voice pitched in. Anna shifted around, only to see Elsa leaning on the doorframe. "But if you work hard enough, it will get easier." The blonde said sympathetically. "If you don't mind Elsa, I need some time to relax." Anna irritably. _Maybe she slightly wished Elsa had left this morning, after this exercise. But that might be her tiredness and anger speaking._ Elsa nodded. She gave one last glance at Anna, before closing the door behind her.

Hugging her pillow Anna looked at her phone. If she knew her brother he would most likely call at some point tonight. Gracing through the pictures she had from her childhood on her phone, forced a tired smile. "Princess?" She heard behind the door. "Come in Elsa." The redhead said tiredly. The blonde opened the door holding a cup. The lovely smell of chocolate fired up Anna´s nostrils, making her mouth water. "Do you want hot chocolate? There's marshmallows too." The blonde said softly, walking closer to the bed. The redhead took the cup out of Elsa´s hand, with a goofy grin. "Thank you." "I will be in my room, if there is anything..." Elsa said, scratching the back of her neck. "I need to be this harsh to you. There is no other way. This isn´t a game, people won´t go easy on you in a real fight, you get that right?" Anna hummed. Icy blue eyes gazed at Anna one last time before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Anna sipped the cocoa. The sweetness of it, really helping her situation.

When the phone started ringing, she put the cocoa away. Looking at the phone, she took a deep breath. Anna pressed the answer button. "Hans."


End file.
